Trailer
}} Kelly Burkhardt (formerly) Marie Kessler (formerly) Nick Burkhardt (formerly) Kelly Schade-Burkhardt |people = Monroe Juliette Silverton Rosalee Calvert Hank Griffin David Esquibel Sean Renard Al Eckert Woden Theresa Rubel Josh Porter Drew Wu Diana Schade-Renard |purpose = Storage of Grimm documents, weaponry, chemicals, and artifacts |location = Marie Kessler's home (formerly) Nick and Juliette's Home (formerly) Forest Hills Storage (formerly) Unidentified woods (formerly the location of Marie's Trailer) |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |comicimage = Issue 0 Trailer.png }} The trailer was a 1963 Globetrotter. It was once the location of all of Nick Burkhardt's weapons, tools, and lore for his duties as a Grimm. History When Kelly Burkhardt and Marie Kessler were faced with their father's terminal illness, they purchased an Airstream Globetrotter and moved 17 trunks' contents into it from their father's basement. These items included Grimm diaries, weapons, substances, and many other secrets summing up their knowledge of the world of Wesen. When Kelly left in pursuit of the men who thought they'd killed her, Marie took the trailer to her home in Montana. In , while Nick was still at work, Marie arrived at the home Nick shared with Juliette Silverton, and she brought with her the trailer that Nick had never known she owned. After Marie's death, Juliette watched from a window as Nick drove the sport utility vehicle away from the residence with the trailer attached. Nick first returned to the trailer to do some research on Mellifers. A bee observed him through the vent in the roof of the trailer. Beginning with , the trailer's location was revealed to be in the Forest Hills Storage yard until it was moved into the middle of a forest in . Destruction In , Juliette angrily torched the trailer and its contents as she became increasingly corrupted by her transformation into a Hexenbiest, using Spirit Oleander as an accelerant. She then called Nick to brag about what she had done. In , Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Wu surveyed the damage within the trailer and brought the contents that were salvaged back to the basement of the spice shop. Although most of the weapons came through intact as the weapons cabinet was relatively untouched, a fair portion of the Grimm books were lost. Books *Grimm's Guide to Combat and the Martial Arts *Handgefecht *Tier Gift - about venomous Wesen, including Spinnetods. *Tränke *Many other references Objects *Siegbarste Gewehr *Siegbarste Gift *Spirit Oleander *Jägerbar Bear Claw *Variety of Medieval/ Grimm weapons **Morningstar flail **Kanabo **Doppelarmbrust **Maul **Castration Blade *Kineclair projector *Coins of Zakynthos — last known to be in the possession of Kelly Burkhardt *Murciélago Matraca *Vambrace *Ground up skin of an Anura Dendrobatidae, a species of poison dart frog *Super Soaker CPS 2500 Images Inside the trailer.jpg Marie's Trailer.jpg 207-Weapons cabinet.png Renard and the Trailer.jpg 306-Trailer.png 313-Nick and Monroe prepare for battle.png 319-Trubel in the trailer.gif 322-Trailer in the woods.png 409-View of inside the trailer.gif 419-Juliette burns the Trailer.gif 419-Trailer on fire.png 420-Trailer fire aftermath.png 613-20 Years Later Trailer.png 613-View from inside of weapons cabinet.png Behind the Scenes Weapons Cabinet BTS.png Weapons Cabinet BTS2.png Season 4 Weapons Cabinet.jpg BTS Burned Trailer.jpg BTS Burned Trailer 2.jpg 613-BTS Airstream Trailer blueprint design.jpg|Blueprint design 613-BTS Airstream Trailer concept art.jpg|Concept art 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 2.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 3.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 4.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 5.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 6.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 7.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 8.jpg 613-BTS-Airstream Trailer 9.jpg 613-BTS3.jpg 613-BTS5.jpg 613-BTS93.jpg 613-BTS94.jpg 613-BTS97.jpg fa:تریلر